ME3 Possible Thane based DLC
by Renmiri
Summary: Just my suggestion for a Mass Effect 3 DLC Downloadable Content that integrates seamlessly with the present story


**Citadel (or anywhere)**

Illusive Man: Sheppard you have cost me a great deal of money once again. This time I will not be so patient. You have to pay me for ruining my take over of Citadel.  
Sheppard: You are insane. How could you attack the Citadel in the middle of humanity's war with the Reapers, we need any help we can get!  
Illusive Man: That is why I wanted the Citadel. Humans should stop begging and start demanding... That reminds me, is way past time I stop trying to make you understand me. I will now demand you get me Artifac XYZ from the Reapers or I will kill Thane.  
Sheppard: Is this your idea of a cruel joke ? Thane just died because of you!  
Illusive Man: I would think you would know Cerberus capabilities better than that. Considering you died once and we revived you. Thane is being revived right now at one of our facilities.  
Sheppard: You expect me to believe that ? The facility I was revived on was destroyed.  
Illusive Man: So it was. But it wasn't the end of our research. As for believing, you tell me.

plays clip of Thane  
_Siha don't accept Cerberus bribery. I am content with my life and my recent death, in your arms. We all have to die Siha, don't let the Illusive Man force you to be not who you are. I will die a thousand deaths for you my siha, to keep you whole._ end clip

Illusive Man: An assassin and a poet, who would have guessed ?.. That wasn't in his dossier. I need to speak with my brokers to do a better job next time. Or maybe he has only said poems to you Sheppard ? So what will it be ? Will you let your lover die again ?  
Sheppard: Are we going to be done after I get the artifact you want ? And I want Thane with me on that mission.  
Illusive Man: You take me for a fool ? I will only release Thane in your custody after I receive the artifact. And you have to stay out of my business from then on.  
Sheppard: I don't know about that.  
Illusive Man: This is not negotiable Sheppard. I am done compromising with you.  
Sheppard. Very well. But this is the last job I do for you.

**Normandy, Reaper Space**

Sheppard assembles a team and after much shooting and reaper butt kicking she retrieves the artifact the Illusive Man wants.

**A random planet**

At the rendezvous point she sees Thane sedated in a pod, like she was. He looks dead.

Cursing herself she is preparing to go take the artifact away from the Cerberus crew when she hears someone gasping for air behind her. Sheppard then hears the words she thought she would never hear again

Thane: Siha... cough

Sheppard: Thane you shouldn't exert yourself. Your body has just been through...

Without letting her finish her sentence Thane kisses her

Thane: Now it is me who needs to make up for lost time..

fade scene with them kissing

**Normandy, Sheppard's cabin**

Sheppard: You seem more.. energetic..

Thane: It wasn't by Cerberus choice. One of the scientists told me they had to repair my lungs or I would die as soon as revived. He also told me he slipped in some biotics upgrades in my body. Seems you and I have a lot of friends at Cerberus still.

Sheppard: Yeah, I miss the Normandy's crew. They were alright. I don't trust Cerberus though. I think the Illusive Man went insane after I didn't give him that Reaper station

hologram of the Illusive Man starts playing

Illusive Man: Such unkind words for someone who just gave you back your lover.. Tsk Tsk

Sheppard: Security! Full alert, we have a security breach at my quarters..

Illusive Man: Don't bother calling security, this transmission is coming from Thane's heart.

Sheppard and Thane: What?

Illusive Man: You didn't think you would get rid of me that easy did you Sheppard ? My scientists attached a fail-safe device to Thane's heart, keyed to start playing this recording the first time you mentioned my name.. Do you want to know what else it does Sheppard ?

Sheppard: What ?

Illusive Man: Nothing much.. It will just cause fatal heart failure if a certain key is activated. But it needn't come to that if you stay true to your word.

Sheppard: You know I always do.

Illusive Man: Yes, I know you always do. But I need you to go back on one of your promises. I need you to do more jobs for me.

Sheppard: What jobs ?

Illusive Man: Nothing right now but you will know when the time comes.

Thane: He is dead Siha. I will kill him for that.

Illusive Man: Oh and Thane ? I know you hate "killing the innocent" so don't bother coming after me. Your heart will explode if you get anywhere near me. The only thing you will be able to do is kill my guards.

Illusive Man: Nice chatting with you lovebirds.

playback stops, hologram fades

after his recording ends Thane looks sorrowfully at Sheppard

Thane: Siha, I didn't know, but I could guess. That is why I told you not to come.

Sheppard: Thane don't even start talking about dieing a thousand deaths for me. Losing you again is NOT an option!

Thane: I didn't say it was... I find myself.. oddly committed .. to this new chance at life I got. This new chance to be at your side. I don't want it to end. And my son needs a father.

Thane: But you will not be someone's dog on a leash because of me. I won't allow it. There are scientists on the Hanar homeworld. They know all there is to know about drell physiology. Perhaps they can find a way to disarm the Illusive Man's device. I will find a way. You can count on that.

Sheppard: Sounds like you are feeling "at your best" again..

Thane (with a smile): Only one way to find out...

Thane kisses Sheppard, scene fades

**Mission on Hanar homeworld: Remove the device on Thane's heart.**

talk to people, find a possible way, needs something retrieved from a deadly fortress somewhere

**Remote Planet**

go to a remote world, fight Cerberus or Reapers, find the artifact needed to remove device from Thane's heart

**Back to the Normandy**

commemorate mission and Thane's freedom

**Citadel**

drop Thane on Citadel to stay with Kolyat a little while

**Back to regular ME3 story**

ME3 story can continue with no changes, or hopefully with Thane added to the team :D


End file.
